


Fire

by angelwiththebluebox



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Banter, FebuWhump2021, Fire, M/M, burned - Freeform, less angst more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwiththebluebox/pseuds/angelwiththebluebox
Summary: merlin accidentally sets a forest on fire
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140539
Kudos: 17





	Fire

Fire blisters through the forest. 

It was Merlin’s fault, really. 

He left the fire burning, he forgot about Arthur’s cape drying. 

But, he didn’t expect it to burn so quickly. 

Merlin woke up to the stifling smell of burning trees, smoke hanging over them like a blanket. 

“Arthur!” He coughs. “Arthur!”

He sees a flash of red and moves towards it, his hands outstretched. 

Merlin’s hands slam into a tunic and he grabs onto it. 

“Arthur?” He rasps. 

“We need to leave!” Arthur orders. 

Tears stream down Merlin’s face as he follows Arthur, the fire getting higher and higher, smoke clouding the sky. 

“River. River!” Arthur coughs, pulling Merlin down a hill. Merlin trips and falls, banging his head on a root. 

Arthur swears and helps him up. “Really, Merlin, this is not the time!” 

They keep moving, the fire moving steadily forward until Camelot comes into view. 

Merlin leads Arthur to a river, and they jump in, barely removing their shoes before the cold water envelopes them. 

Merlin breaks the surface of the water, breathing hard. His throat burns from all of the smoke he inhaled and he really wishes he paid a bit more attention to Gaius when he was talking about healing herbs. 

“Merlin?” Arthur croaks, his voice nearly gone. 

Merlin scrambles over to where Arthur was lying. “What’s wrong.” 

Arthur shifts and pulls his shirt up, revealing a blistering burn scorching across his chest. 

Merlin sucks in a breath and reaches a hand out, before pulling it back in. 

“Okay. We need to get you to Gaius. Can you walk?”

“I managed to get to this creek, I think I can get to Gaius.” Arthur retorts, breaking off in a fit of coughs. 

“Oh my gosh, Arthur why didn’t you say something!” Merlin demands. 

“It wasn’t important.”   
“It wasn’t- no! Arthur, you are the future king of Camelot, you are not allowed to die!”

“So, you _ don't _ want me to die.” 

“No, you clotpole, I really don’t.” 

Arthur freezes, before smiling.

“Well, as long as it doesn’t inconvenience you, then.” 

Merlin growls and helps Arthur up. 

“If you so much as think about dying, I will murder you myself.” Merlin threatens as they walk back to Camelot.

“What a way to treat your king,  _ Mer _ lin.”

“Future king.”

“Still rank higher than you, my loyal servant.”

“I will leave you here to die.”

“I thought you didn’t want me to die.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“No, I don't."

**Author's Note:**

> i know its for febuwhump and this is like barely any whump, but its cute so whatever
> 
> please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> xx


End file.
